Of Heaven and Earth
by Dark-Wings the Kind
Summary: When a mysterious being falls from seemingly nowhere, he wakes up to find a very unfamiliar setting with no memory of who he was or where he's Follow him as he embarks on a journey to reclaim what has been lost, and discover what it truly means to not be OC Character in place of OC x


**A/N: What's up, ya'll? Are you wondering why in the hell I'm doing a fanfic for a Rune Factory game? Well, the answer is quite simple. I will answer a question with a question. Why do people write fanfics? Why do people write? It's because they enjoy it.**

**This fic will most likely be kept in one point of view for its entirety, with little snippets here and there if I can help it. Also, any lovers of MicahxSharan will be disappointed. Reason being, I replace the main character. So, basically an alternate world where Micah doesn't exist. If you don't find this appealing, then I understand and won't force you to read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to calling Rune Factory 3 my own, that goes to the creators and developers. I own nothing other than my character and a few custom weapons.**

Speech - "These"

Thought - _[These & Italicized]_

Notes form your benevolent author - **(These & Bolded)**

Flash backs - _'These & Italicized'_

**Chapter 1**

There was nothing I could see but perpetual darkness. A feeling of falling, a flash of blinding light, the roar of wind, and a bombardment of rain against my flesh were all I was aware of. Flailing my limbs, trying to right myself in the seemingly endless void of said darkness, knowing not which way is up or down. I then slam into the ground and immediately lose consciousness.

I drift in and out of consciousness hearing angered mutterings and the feeling of being dragged. I try to listen longer, but the darkness is calling to me. To which I have no choice but to oblige.

...

I slowly open my eyes. The first thing that sweeps over me is the smell of many flowers; pain following thereafter.

I grab my head with my left hand, my eyes squinting closed from the pain "Ah, son of a-what the hell hit me...Hmm?" I open my eyes to see that I'm lying in a bed, an unfamiliar one at that "Huh...? What's going on...?" I look around the room with rising alarm. "Wait! Where the hell am I?!"

I head down a set of stairs to find myself in a flower shop. Dashing out of the store, I run to my right and end up in what looks like a crossroad.

"This feels like some sort of weird dream...Hmm? Who's that?"

Standing in front of me is a girl with long red hair that stops at her waist. She appears to be wearing a pink jacket, brown pants, pink boots, and gray gloves.

"Um...hello?"

She turns and focuses on me with brilliant blue eyes; a sad expression the only thing marring her face. As it turns out, she wears her jacket open with a black midriff showing underneath. Before I could say more, she starts to walk past me, causing me to slightly feel bad for no apparent reason

"Um...Was it something I said?" Then, a voice calls out.

"Good morning, Raven."

The quiet girl turns to the sound, face changing from sad to slightly more relaxed "Morning..."

_[So, her name is Raven, huh? She's kinda cute...]_

I turn towards the sound as well and see a girl in a white dress with flowers all over it walk towards Raven.

She stops about a foot and a half away from Raven, a smile causing her features to appear to be shining "I don't usually see you around the tree..."

Raven just looks at her.

"Oh!" the girl in white says, seemingly just noticing me "Hello there! I don't believe we've met."

_[I would remember someone as open as you...] _I just stand there looking at the female, trying to see why one such as her would be so...upbeat.

"What's your name?"

I get slightly irked at her cheerful attitude, and then decide to humor her to see if she'll shut up. _[That's easy I'm...wait, what was my name again...?]_ I scrunch my face in concentration, trying to grasp the elusive name.

Seeing me with such a troubled expression, she frowns "Is something wrong?"

_[Well, no shit Sherlock.] _"Yes...I can't remember it."

"You can't remember your name? Why not?"

"I can't remember my name...who I am...where I'm from…" Dismay setting into me.

"Do you mean you have amnesia?!" she says, obviously concerned.

_[I wonder why she is so concerned for a complete stranger...] _I just shrug and rub the back of my head "I guess I must..."

"Oh no! What should we do?!" she says, looking increasingly worried.

_[Sigh...I will never understand why she's like this…]_

Suddenly, her attitude brightens.

_[She seems to have an idea...]_

"Wait! I've got an idea!"

_[Someone go pick up that phone, cuz I called it! ...wow, that was horrible.]_

She turns to Raven "Raven, can I ask you for a favor?"

_[Favor...?]_

"A Favor...?" Raven says, cocking an eyebrow in response.

The girl in white nods "Yes. I'll explain in a bit."

She then turns to me, apparently thinking deeply "Hmm...well, since we don't know your name, what should we call you?"

_[Actually, I got something that sounds right]_ "How about...Nick. Call me Nick."

At this, she brightens a bit more and smiles "Oh, what an intrepid name!"

_[Intrepid?]_ ...the hell is this?! There's a giant liquid drop on the side of my head! Doesn't feel wet or anything...the hell could of caused it?...meh, it adds to my expression "I...I don't know about that..."

She turns back to Raven, the liquid drop leaving my head as soon as she speaks...wierd "Now, Raven...about that favor...could you take Nick to the Sharance tree?"

"What? Me...?" Raven says, slightly suspicious.

"Yes, you. Could you do this for me as a favor?"

Raven doesn't say anything for a bit, but agrees nonetheless.

"Tee-Hee...thank you very much, Raven." She says, smiling the entire time "Well, I'm going to go back to my house to see my grandfather." she turns to me "I'll come see you in a bit."

_[Whatever...]_ "Alright..." with this, she leaves.

_[She seems like she loves to talk...]_

I then notice Raven walk forward and stop at what looks like a stair case. Might as well make some small talk while I'm here "So, what's going on?"

"...This way" she says over her shoulder, walking up the stairs.

"Um...I guess I should follow her..." I walk a little forward, stop and look up "Whoa! What a huge tree!" Continuing my trek, I walk up the stairs and stopping at a door at the top.

_[I think Raven went inside...] _Opening the door, I take my first look as to what's inside

My eyes widen a bit when I step through and take in my surroundings "Wow!" the inside of the tree was hollowed out for living purposes. There was a bed, fridge, chest, a calendar, and...a diary? I then turn to Raven, who was standing off to the side.

"This is a nice place. I almost can't believe my eyes."

Raven only looks at me and then starts to leave.

I turn to her as she passes me and tilt my head to the side "Huh, you're leaving?"

She stops and looks at me "Yes. My work is done."

A question pops into my mind "Why did you bring me here?"

"I was asked to. Now that I've done so, I'm leaving." She says, expressionless.

At this time, the flower girl bursts into the room, panting profusely. "Huh...huff...Sorry to...make you wait...Nick!"

_[I wish you would have been a little longer...] _"I wasn't waiting that long."

She takes a step forward after catching her breath "So, how do you like the house?"

"It's...um...very...unique." _[That took longer than it should.]_

"Great!"

_[How is unique great?]_

"This is where you'll be staying, so I'm glad you like it!"

_[Yeah, great, now onto...wait, did she say...staying?] _"Wait, what? Staying here?"

"Oh, didn't I say?" She starts, tilting her head a little "You're going to be living here, Nick."

"Wait, when did I agree to this?! I don't even remember that conversation!" brow twitching as anger rises slightly.

She puts on a determined face, getting uncomfortably close to me "Exactly! There's a lot you don't remember! You don't even know who you are or where you're from!"

_[You've got a point there, but you didn't need to throw it back in my face...]_

"Also, I think you ended up here for a reason, Nick."

"A reason?" I cross my arms and start to think _[Hmm…She raises a good point...but, I wonder what that reason would be.]_

"Yes! Maybe the smell of our beautiful flowers brought you here!"

_[Somehow I doubt that…] _"Anyway… are you sure I can live here…?"

"Of course! I even got permission from my grandpa!"

"Grandpa?" _[That's a little strange…]_

"Yes, he's the mayor of this town! So don't worry about it, and make yourself at home!"

"Uh…thanks." _[Why does this feel sort of…rushed…?]_

"Oh, I'm Shara, by the way. And that's Raven over there. Let me welcome you to our town of Sharance!"

Raven looks at me for a moment "Nice to meet you…"

_[I'm a little surprised Raven spoke up to me without Shara asking her to.] _"Nice to meet you too, Raven!" _[Ha, ignoring Shara for the win…why do I find that humorous?]_

Raven's face seems to turn a little red from that, and I swear the corner of her mouth twitched up for a second there. Huh, must be my imagination.

After a moment of somewhat awkward silence, Shara speaks up. "Here, let me explain your furnishings."

_[Ok, I know what a chest is for. Same with a fridge, a calendar and a bed. What the hell is an (A) button anyway? And why the HELL would they give me a lame ass diary?]_

"Well, that concludes the tour of the basic furnishings of your house."

_[Finally…]_

"Let's go downstairs next."

_[Wait, there's more?!]_ "What's downstairs?"

"You'll see…" Shara says, beaming. "Use this ladder to get downstairs. Please, after you."

_[Downstairs implies one goes down stairs, yet this is a ladder...what would that be called, anyway? Down-ladder? Hell, I don't know.]_

Shrugging, I begin my descent. Once I feel ground beneath me, I let go of the ladder and turn to find myself in a cave like space whereas instead of stone walls, they are intersecting roots. Two overgrown fields are nestled within the space with a path preventing them from connecting. To my left is what looks like a storage bin while on the path is a box of sorts, current use is unknown "Wow, who knew there were two fields done here!"

Shara and Raven soon climb down after me; Shara speaking up once both are next to me, Raven on my left and Shara on my right "These are the only fields in town. Crops grow here, under the Sharance tree."

I survey the area from left to right "Only here, huh?"

"Yes, the fields are a little overgrown, though."

_[A little?!]__ I almost fall over from exasperation._

She pat's me on the back "But, consider cleaning up part of your rent."

"It…looks like…It'll take a while…"

Her smile gets a little bigger "Probably!"

_[Bitch…Now it makes sense why I find humor in ignoring her.]_

"But you have plenty of free time on your hands now, right? Here are a couple of house warming gifts!" She pulls said gifts seemingly out of nowhere. Seriously, where could she have hid them?

_[A beat-up hoe and a cracked water pot, huh? Guess it's better than nothing…] I take them from her with slightly visible disgust, what with them being worn and rusty and all. This, however, was lost on the happy flower wearer _"Uh…thanks."

She nods "Both of those should come in handy. Also, since we're here, why don't you try tilling the field a bit?"

Seemingly out of nowhere, an Orc runs up behind me, scarring Shara and causing me to turn around.

"Eek! It's a monster!"

_[No shit...I have amnesia and I know what it is.]_ Seeing as I'm the only guy here, I decide to play the role of the hero "Get back you two!"

Shara runs behind me, I can't see Raven anywhere.

"He looks pissed! Shara, do you have any weapons?!"

"Use your hoe!"

_[Ha. In any other situation, I feel like I'd have made a snarky comeback...]_ "Leave it to me!"

Jamming my hoe in the Orc's head about 7 times, it finally decides to die. **(Yes, entire fight scene avoided. What? It's just an Orc, nothing to write home, or here, about.)**

For some reason it dropped some crappy piece of cloth and then explodes into white light.

I place my hoe on my shoulder while lightly sighing "Okay, taken care of."

Shara walks up to me, her eyes shining in awe "Wow! That was incredible!"

_[I know, just keep the praise coming.]_

Her expression saddens and she turns to where the Orc last lay "I know you didn't have a choice, but I feel sorry for it."

_[I don't, and where's the rest of my praise?]_

"It should be at the Forest of Beginnings by now."

_[Don't ask her, don't ask her...]_ "What's the Forest of Beginnings?" _[Damn you, curiosity!]_

"Oh! Well... (A long explanation later...) And our tools and weapons allow us to send them back there!"

_[I hate you curiosity. I hate you SO much.] _"R-really...?"

And two more Orcs appear, apparently pissed off at all the talking.

_[Shit! Quickly! Logical bullshit reason, activate!] _"Looks like they want to avenge their fallen friend!" _[Yeah, that sounds believable.] _"Shara! Go somewhere safe!" _[So you don't get in my way.]_

"Okay!"

_[Good riddance...]_

A new voice rings into existence "Here! Use this!"

I turn and see a black haired man with a blue scar over his right eye holding a sword.

I look between the sword, my hoe, and the Orcs. Shrugging, I put the hoe behind my back and it goes...somewhere. I don't know, but it's like it damn well disappeared "Throw it!"

He nods and throws it with a little effort "Catch!"

The sword somehow generates little jingling noises as it spins towards me. I catch it in the middle of its rotations with a flourish, the jingling being a little louder and frantic as I do so.

_[He-he, there's just something about showin' off.]_

In little less than a minute, I killed the two orcs. They dropped more crap cloth. Slightly panting, I walk towards the guy who helped me. I raise my arm for a fist bump, he completes the gesture.

Smiling, he then speaks up "What's your name?"

"Nick. Thanks for the sword, but who are you?"

"I'm Gaius. And I must say, you're a pretty decent fighter."

_[It seems everyone wants to stroke my ego today…excellent.] **(That...sounds so wrong when in front of Gaius...)**I nod _"Thanks."

"Heh, you should thank Raven. She came to get me when she saw the monsters." Raven then steps out from behind Gaius and looks at me.

I turn towards the cute red head "Really? Thanks Raven!"

She doesn't say anything and then leaves.

_[Was she…blushing…?] _"Um, did I do something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. That's just the way Raven is. Anyway, I'm going to head back to work. I own the weapon shop in town. Feel free to stop by anytime. See ya later, then."

Shara then pipes up for the first time since Gaius made his epic entrance "Thank you very much, Gaius!"

Gaius then leaves.

She turns to me, her smile morphing to a look of concern "Are you hurt at all, Nick?"

I shake my head, strands of black and red coming into my field of vision for a brief moment "Nah, I'm fine."

Concern then turned into thoughtful as she looked up with her hand on her chin "I still can't believe those monsters attacked."

I cross my arms and tilt my head "Does this happen often?"

She shakes her head and looks at me, her arm going back to its original position "No…quite the opposite actually."

_[Doubt it…]_

"The monsters around here are mostly gentle. There have been rumors of aggressive monsters, though." Her expression brightens again "By the way, your quite strong, Nick!"

_[You know it!]_ I rub the back of my head "You think so?"

She nods "Yes, I was surprised actually. Those monsters looked pretty strong!"

_[Arrogance meter over filled, initiating universe provoking comment now.] I put a hand on my hip, waving the other in a dismissive matter _"Well…They were pretty weak, actually…"

"Really?" She asks, a look of awe taking its place upon her features "Wow, you sure are impressive, Nick!"

_[Yes, yes I am.]_

Three more Orcs decided to appear.

"Oh no! More monsters! They probably heard you call them weak!"

_[Urk...Can't argue there...]_

This time, they brought an archer. Not worrying about the other two, I kill the archer before it could knock an arrow. I then go to town on the other two.

"Whew...I'm tired..."

"Is it...Safe?"

"Yeh, I don't think there will be any more monsters."

"That's good...well, why don't I teach you how to farm?"

_[NO MORE TALKING!]_ I put my arms up in mock surrender "No thanks...I can figure it out on my own."

She looks a bit downtrodden from this "Really...?"

_[A million times over, chatter-box.] I nod _"Yes."

"I see...Anyway, these seeds and money are for you, Nick." She hands me a couple bags, one smelling kinda pleasant while the other makes light clinking noises.

_[What the hell is a toyherb...?]_ "Thanks."

"Oh! I almost forgot to explain about Hp and Rp!" She runs to a random spot and starts pointing to something while jumping.

_[Um...why the hell is she jumping up and down, pointing at something I can't see...? I wonder if it is a medical condition...]_

"Well then, let's choose a name for your farm!"

_[Huh, I get to name it...?]_

"This is your home now, so you get to name it!"

_[Crap, I'm not good at naming things...at least I think I'm not...Quickly! Super unoriginal name, go!] _"Okay, How about...Sharance?"

She then tears up "Sharance Farm…"

_[Oh shit...what did I do now?] _"Um...do you like it...?"

Her face brightens up "Yes, I do! Anyway, please come by my house later, Nick. I have more to tell you, but I have to set up shop first."

"Okay, see ya." I turn away from her when a thought crosses my mind, which would make me look like an idiot without finding out "Um…where is your house…exactly…?"

An amused grin dances across her eyes as it rests on her face "You can't miss it. It's the store with lots of flowers in front of it."

_[Flowers? Well, that would make sense, what with her outfit...hang on...was I unconscious in her house?!] _I nod with a forced smile "Okay, got it." She finally leaves.

I then take another look at the sheer amount of work that I have ahead of me in the form of two ill-cared for fields "...this...is going to suck...meh, I'll do it later."

I then turn around and head towards an almost equally painful experience, visiting Shara's house.

**A/N: So, how'd I do? Yes I realize most, if not all, of the other character's dialogue is straight from the game. I decided to write this alongside a play-through so that I could jot down things while I play so I don't forget. It takes **_**a lot**_** out of my wrists, though. Also, expect this to update **_**very **_**slowly, cuz I don't know when I'll be done with another chapter. That and my sister is using my DS to play her games, seeing as hers is broken.**


End file.
